Digimon Frontier: Usagi Warrior
by Nintendo-Mistress
Summary: Long ago a creature that was not a Digimon and yet humanoid appeared before them. The Digimon gladly took in the creature and raised it as one of their own that is...until she witness something that will change her life and go in search for the remaining hope of the Digimon world. Who are they? A Digimon Oneshot!


Digimon Frontier: the Usagi Warrior

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon just this one-shot and my first attempt to writing a story for an old but cool season of Digimon! Enjoy!

Long ago in the world of Digimon a creäture appeared it was not a digimon but humanoid but one thing was certain it was a female. Many kind Digimon sought to raising the young creäture teaching it the ways of nature as she grew.

Soon all that ended...a horrifying event appoarched the young creäture. She would hide in terror as she feared for her own life. The sound of pain and shreding flesh would make the poor youngster weeping in hope to make it stop, her weeping was heard when she saw a power like no other.

"Kami-sama..." She whispered. The angel looked at her.

"Do not fear child...I will ease your weeping please do not cry." It said. She nodded.

Soon peace was restored once again but sadly it didn't last long...another war broke out the angel the creäture once called Kami had turned against the Digimon. The creäture could not bare it anymore so she went in search for the legendary warriors. But a misfortune followed through with her. Darubymon cursed her to turning into a fallen Digimon called Icarusmon.

From there she went to the human world.

-Takuya's POV-

On my way home I hear a cry of what sounded like a cat, I went to check it out to see that it wasn't a cat but a rabbit it looked funny since the tip of its ears had fuzzy black hair and below both ears it had blue earrings. It's honey brown eyes showed fear in them. I smiled at it to try to calm it down at least.

Than, I notice it had a blue bandana around its neck it had a golden triangle in the middle.

"It's ok buddy I'll take you home where it's safe don't worry." I said.

_"I'm a girl you moron! The name's Icarusmon what's yours?" _A high pitch voice asked him.

"Wait did you just talk?" I asked the bunny.

_"Sure I did anyways can I have your name now?" _She asked.

"It Takuya and what's with the attitude bunny?" I asked. She seemed to try and relax her temper.

_"Never in my life have I seen a person so rude like you just shut up and take us..."_ She stopped in mid sentence as her ears twitched.

"What is it? Icarusmon?" I asked.

_"Someone is calling from the Digital world...its a women...she needs help...I must find the others warriors..." _She said jumping out of my hands.

"Hey wait! Icarusmon!" I shouted going after her. She jumped from tree to tree as I ran after her.

Soon I saw that she was headed to the train station.

"Great! Now where'd she go." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey kid is this your bunny?" Someone behind me asked. I flinch at the tone of the question.

"Sorry if she caused any trouble sir..." I said scratching the back of my hat.

"No actually I'm sorry my little girl just wanted to pet her but ended up taking her." The man said.

"Here you go mr. I'm sorry but she's very pretty please take good care of her." The little girl pleased. I nodded.

_"About time goof-ball I thought I was gonna get ripped in half by that little monster...I thank you Takuya." _Icarusmon said. I chuckled, earing a kick from the bunny.

_"You trying begin something you're not how would you feel huh?!" _She asked angrily. I just ignored her and kept going until I received a message to go to a terminal.

"Hey Icarusmon did you know about this?" I asked. She simply nodded.

_"You should hurry if you wanna catch the train if I were you Takuya now get going!" _Icarusmon ordered. I then, put her under my hat. (That's how small she is).

_"Hey what the hell are you doing?" _She asked.

"You know for someone how turned into a bunny you sure curse a lot and besides you'll be well hidden from little kids just come out for air when you need any ok?" I asked. I could feel Icarusmon curl up on my head as I started moving to forward to my destation.

-The End-

**Thus I'm sure some of you should know how it goes if not go and see it because this is a one shot ONLY no sqeals unless you ask for one than this is all there is to it! This is has been Nintendo-Mistress Ja-ne everyone! And review please!**


End file.
